The Vampire's Snow
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Yuki leaves the house to deal with his horror, why? because he is tired of being scared, he comes across a castle. The next night he ends up back at the mansion but can't seem to stand the sunlight. Rated m for yaoiswearing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Wallflower

Chapter One:

_'I hate being scared I am going to get used ti horror even if it kills me!' _thought Yuki running out the door of the house. Yuki ran out past Sunako and Kyohei who were coming home after shopping.

"Oy Yuki where are you going?" yelled Kyohei, Yuki looked behind him and shouted, "I'm going some place where I can learn to not be scared of horror!"

"What happened to him?" wondered Kyohei, Sunako shrugged only one thought was going through her head, _'Finally one of the dazzling creatures are gone and won't be coming back until he learns to deal with horror and that will be a while since he is a wimp.' _

"Sunako-chan, Yuki may never come back," said Kyohei his voice filled with worry, Sunako looked at him, "and if he does it would be when he gives up."

-With Yuki-

_'Huh were am I? I remeber running out of the house due to Ranmaru teasing me about being scared. Then I ran out saying taht I won't be coming back until I won't be scared by horror again...now where shall I start. Hmmm that castle looks good and...wait why is there a castle here? Oh well better check it out then.'_ thought Yuki running towards the building thinking, _'If I can stay in that building for one night with out being scared I pass.' _

Yuki entered the castle and gulped, the hallways was covered in red carpet, the windows had black curtains drapped over them. Yuki lookded around thinking, _'Okay now this is like the castle of a vampire, now all it needs is a room with a bed and a coffin.' _

Yuki started to explore, he walked around taking notes on where each romm is. _'Huh that's strange this door is open.' _ thought Yuki as he passed by a door that was opned a crack, he peeked inside. There was a bed that had red sheets with black covers over it, next to the bed was a coffin.

"No way," said Yuki backing up oly to find the door shut. "What's going on here?"

"You human who woke me up now will become my prey," said a voice that sounded like silk behind him, Yuki was going to turn around and say something but was knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Wallflower or any other shows/games

Chapter Two:

When Yuki woke up he found himself blind folded and tied on a bed.

"Hey you found a pretty good one Seph," said a voice, this one was different from the man who had knocked him out, "he looks like a girl. to bad you had to seal his voice so he wouldn't try and hurt our ears by screaming."

"That is true Riku," it was the same man from before, "Well where are the others?"

"Vincent is on his way, Cloud just got here, Eri is taking his time, Naraku is with Vincent along with Kadaj, Loz, Riku, and Zack," said Riku sitting on the bed. Yuki panicked as he felt his ice cold hand trailing up his bare arm... '_Wait bare when was my shirt removed?'_

"Just now boy," said a voice out of no where, Yuki jumped or tried to. "Oy who are we waiting for Sephiroth?"

"Just Eri, Kadaj," said Riku trailing his fingers across Yuki's jaw line. Yuki tensed up thinking, _'What and who are these people?'_

"We are mmph!" started another voice but it was cut off.

"He will find out eventually and who we are," said a voice this one was cold and cruel. " I don't think you should know until you are ready."

"Now that everyone is here I think we should begin," said the one they called Seph, Yuki felt the mattress shift and breath on his skin.

"Hmmm he is a virgin," said the one he recognized as the one who touched him. "I think this one is going to be fun to play around with. After all it has been a while since we had a virgin in our mists."

"Yes well the Itadakimasu," said the cold voice, Yuki gulp a tried to struggle when he felt the men leaning over him, fangs brushing across his skin. "heh he's scared."

"Hey I think I've seen him before with the girl who can not be changed," said Riku, Yuki felt their breath ghosting over the parts of his body where the most blood flowed. "Ahh he's scared."

"Let's put an end to his fear," said that cold voice, the last thing Yuki remembered was fangs biting him and screaming before passing out.

-The next night at the mansion-

"Man I was expecting Yuki to be back this morning crying," said Ranmaru glancing outside, there was a full moon and no sign of Yuki. Kyohei opened the door saying, "Sunako and I are going to look for him."

"Really?" asked Takenaga, Kyohei opened up the door and was about to go out when Sunako stopped him and said, "Found him."

"Where?" asked Kyohei, Sunako pointed in front of him, Kyohei froze. Yuki was lying in front of his foot in old fashion english clothes for a man. "YUKI! Ranmaru get me a blanket."

"Okay," said Ranmaru running off, Takenaga picked Yuki up noticing that the shirt was open and not buttoned. Ranmaru ran back with a blanket and they wrapped it around. Sunako on the other hand was looking at his wrist.

"Hey put him in my room,"said Sunako the others looked at her curiously before looking away due to the glare she gave them, "is there a problem with that request?"

"NO!" shouted Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga all ran off carrying Yuki. Sunako turned around and shut the door saying, "How dare you."

-In the bushed-

"Oops she found us," said a man with long silver hair, the man next to him had blonde hair and gold eyes.

"She must be mad that we turned him," said the man licking his lips of the blood, "but she sure can scare a vampire and her blood can't be drained by us."

"Yes indeed Eri but that boy is one of us now they have either two choices to be changed by him or to kill him," said the man with the silver hair standing up and walking away.

"That is true Sephiroth," said Eri vanishing into the shadows.

-The next morning-

"What why can't he leave your room Sunako?" shouted Kyohei, Sunako glared at him before grabbing Ranmaru and dragging him off.

"Wait why me?" asked Ranmaru, Sunako looked at him before saying, "Yuki is like this since you teased him right? Then go apologize!"

"Wait!" shouted Ranmaru but Sunako threw him into her room, shutting and locking the door. "Danm that girl locking me in this room."

Ranmaru looked on the bed to see Yuki sitting there watching a horror movie, his eyes blank.

"Huh Yuki?" asked Ranmaru, Yuk looked at him his eyesgoing back to normal, "are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah," said Yuki getting off the bed, walking over to him. "why were you worried?"

"Errr you where spacing out there for a sec so yeah I was," said Ranmaru then he looked at the television then back at Yuki, "I'm surprised your even watching this I thought you were scarded of this kind of stuff."

"Hmmm oh really," said Yuki walking up to Ranmaru, plcaing his hands on Ranmaru's hips and looked up at him. "Or is it that you really think that I look like a girl?"

"What do you...mph!" starte Ranmaru but was cut off by Yuki's lips pressing against his own. Yuki threw ranmaru onto the bed, climbin on top of him saying, "Hello Ranmaru my name is Yuki pleased to meet you for the first and last time."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Wallflower of any of the shows/games

Chapter Three:

Ranmaru pushed Yuki off of him and slapped him on the face, Yuki froze lifting a hand to the slap mark and blinked. Ranmaru backed away from Yuki only to be pounced on by the boy, he struggled but the strength of Yuki was greater than his for some reason.

"Why do you struggle Ranmaru?" asked Yuki starring at the boy underneath him, he titled Ranmaru's chin up and captured his lips. Ranmaru froze as he felt the lips touch his own, then he realized who was kissing him and began to struggle again. Yuki slipped his hands up Ranmaru's shirt searching for his nipples and earning a moan when he found them and began to pinch them.

"Yu-ki st-op!" moaned Ranmaru lifting his hands and pushed against Yuki's shoulders. Because of the sudden movement caused Yuki to stumble back, Ranmaru then stood up and rushed to the door only to have Yuki wrapped his arms around Ranmaru's waist and pressed his face against Ranmaru's neck saying. "Aw don't you want to play anymore?"

"I wasn't playing with you in the first place, the only reason why I came here was to apologize for what happened yesterday," said Ranmaru, all of a sudden Yuki turned him around and kissed him again, Ranmaru tried backing away but his back hit a chest.

"Why are you trying to run away?" asked a voice as arms slipped around Ranmaru's waist, lips touched Ranmaru's ear. "don't you want to play with us?"

-Outside of the house-

"Hey Eri where did Sephiroth go?" asked a man with long curly black walking up behind the man with the short gold hair, the man turned around and asked. "What! Where is he?!"

"Most likely he went inside," said the black haired man, Eri groaned and said. "Naraku when Sephiroth gets out of there I am going to kill him."

"Why I would rather been in there with them," said Naraku shrugging, Eri rolled his eyes then sighed. "I would be there if Shuichi was there with them."

"Eri you have got to get over your obsession with that boy," said Naraku looking at his vampire friend. "you were the one who left him, he lost his voice and tried to find you only to be rejected again. He is now working for Bad Luck as their lyric writer for a new singer who has a horrible screechy voice."

"The only reason why I rejected him was because I was a newborn vampire and I didn't want to kill him," said Eri pouting as he left the bushes and walked down the sidewalk with Naraku by his side. "Oh well unlike Sephiroth, who might I add would turn his beloved Cloud into a vampire just to torture him, he will turn anyone into a vampire if they discover him sleeping as long as they're cute."

While the two vampires were talking they didn't notice a boy with pink hair running towards them with his head facing towards the ground, Eri was knocked to the ground by the boy causing him to shout. "Watch it!"

There was the sound of hurried scratching of pen on paper, soon a notebook came into view with the words **'I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going.'**

Eri blinked as he read the words, he glanced behind the notebook to see watery violet eyes staring at him.

"It is not your fault," said Naraku helping the boy and Eri stand up, the boy stumbled and nearly crashed to the ground again, Naraku then picked the boy up bridal style as Eri examined the pink haired boys ankle. After a few moments he said. "It looks like it is sprained, we'll take you to the doctors."

The boy wrote something on his notebook and showed it to Eri and Naraku, it said. **'I really have to be getting to my work! Please put me down!'**

"Not a chance," said Naraku carrying him to Eri's car nearby, he set the boy in the backseat and shut the door before climbing into the passenger seat. Eri climbed into the drivers seat and shut the door before buckling his seatbelt and starting the car and driving to the hospital not really caring what was going on inside the house at the moment.

-Back with Ranmaru-

Ranmaru tried to get out of the grip of the other man but the man was stronger than Yuki. _'Speaking of Yuki why is he moving down south?' _thought Ranmaru in his head, he felt the man smirk.

"That's because we didn't give him the release that he wanted yesterday while we turned him so he is going to use you for that," whispered the man in Ranmaru's ear, before nibbling on it causing Ranmaru to moan slightly. "From the looks of it you are really enjoying yourself."

"S-stop i-it," moaned Ranmaru trying to rid his body of the pleasure the man had given him, that resolve was shattered as Yuki attached his mouth onto one of his nipples sucking and bitting it while massaging the other one with his hand before switching.

"I don't think you really want us to stop do you?" asked the man as he planted kisses on Ranmaru's throat as the teen he was holding him began to shake uncontrollably with pleasure, the man smirked as one of his hands unbuttoned Ranmaru's pants and slid the hand into the teens boxers rubbing the growing erection. Ranmaru tried to grab at the hand but Yuki grabbed his hand and began to lick the fingers causing Ranmaru to freeze as he watched his friend.

"STOP!" yelled Ranmaru using his other hand to push Yuki away, he tried to get away from the man behind him but he didn't seem willing to let him go. The man pulled Ranmaru's erection out and showed it to Yuki and said. "Suck it."

Yuki crawled over and began to suck at Ranmaru's erection as the man pulled out his own, Ranmaru froze as Yuki pulled his pants and boxers off all the way, he heard the man say. "What a cute voice I wonder what you sound like when you are in pain."

Without any warning or preparation the man forced himself into Ranmaru who screamed in pain as the man moved in and out of Ranmaru before sliding down the wall dragging Ranmaru with him. Yuki watched them before crawling on top of Ranmaru and began to rub their erections together.

"STOP IT!" cried Ranmaru tears falling from his eyes as his body was sent into unwanted pleasure as the man hit his prostrate causing him to moan while he cried.

"Seph-i-roth," moaned Yuki as he and Ranmaru came, Yuki leaned up and kissed Ranmaru who didn't do anything and allowed Yuki to ravage his mouth with his tongue. Sephiroth laughed as he asked. "Don't you think it was a good idea to disguise yourself as that boy Chaos?

"Yes it was a very good idea," said 'Yuki' as he changed into a man with black hair and gold eyes, he laughed cruelly as he lifted Ranmaru off of Sephiroth. "And I think that I want to keep him along with the boy."

"Let's hope that we can get the other two also," said Sephiroth smirking. "then the real fun can begin with them."

With that said Sephiroth and Chaos with Ranmaru in his arms vanished from the room, there was a rushing sound as Sunako ran into the room panting with Kyohei and Oda behind her. When they saw the two boys gone the other two teenaged boys backed away from the room as Sunako slammed her fist into a nearby wall snarling. "I will kill them for this."

"Kill who?" asked Kyohei, Sunako turned around her violet eyes narrowed into a glare as she snarled. "That is none of your concern."

There was a resounding slapping noise Sunako stared at Kyohei with a slap mark on her cheek as he shouted. "Two of our friends are missing and you say that it is none of our concern?!"

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Wallflower of any of the shows/games

Chapter Four:

The drive to the hospital was silent for the most part, Eri kept throwing sideways glares at Naraku who was humming happily to himself.

"Will you just call the kid's work already?" growled Eri, Naraku and the boy both glanced at Eri who sighed. "Just so they know where he is at the moment."

"Okay okay I got it already," said Naraku, he looked back at the violet eyed boy. "What's your work number kid?"

There was the sound of a pen on paper, the sound of ripping paper. Naraku reached back and snatched the paper out of the violet eyed boy's hand and quickly dialed the number on the paper. There was silence before Naraku said. "Hey I have one of your people here in my car, he bumped into us and... what you still want the kid to come in. Oh no you don't, we are taking him to a hospital whether you like it or not then we will drop him off if it is nothing serious. What do you mean you will fire him if he is not there on time? What if he can't make it to work tomorrow because his ankle got worse? What will you do then? You'll still fire him! That's just bullshit!"

"Naraku let me speak to him," snarled Eri, Naraku looked at him before handing over the cellphone, Eri lifted the phone to his ear, there was silence before. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SEGUICHI TOHMA! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY BUT IF YOU FIRE THIS BOY I AM PERSONALLY GOING OVER THERE AND GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! I DON'T CARE IF I GET ARRESTED IT WAS MY FAULT THAT YOUR WORKER GOT HURT SO I AM TAKING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL TO MAKE SURE THAT HE IS ALRIGHT! DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! NO I AM NOT A STALKER! YES YOU DO KNOW ME BUT THE HELL I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU MY NAME! ALL I KNOW IS THAT THE BOY SITTING IN MY CARE WITH A POSSIBLE SPRAINED, TWISTED, OR BROKEN ANKLE IS SHINDOU SHUICHI! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND EXCUSE HIM FROM WORK FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS, BESIDES I DON'T KNOW IF HE HAS THE LYRICS YOU ARE WAITING FOR DONE YET! NOW GOOD BYE YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Eri then proceeded to flip the phone shut with such force that he nearly broke it, Naraku whistled and said. "You know..."

"Shut the hell up Naraku and make sure there are no police on the road at the moment," said Eri, Naraku used his powers to listen to the thoughts around him and identifying the people around them.

"There are none on this road and the roads to the hospital," said Naraku, Eri's eyes narrowed before pressing his foot harder on the gas petal accelerating the car to it's fullest speed and zipped through the streets. This sudden action caused both the boy and Naraku to grab on their seats Eri smirked as he slowed down to a stop at a stop light and said. "Oh and you better grab onto your seats."

"Thanks for the late warning," said Naraku glaring at his friend, Eri smirked and rolled his eyes as he rounded a corner and began to drive down the street towards the hospital. "now, who were you talking to?"

"That would be Shuichi's boss," said Eri his eyes narrowing again as he turned another corner, they drove in silence before they reached the hospital. Eri stepped out and opened the passenger door and lifted out the violet eyed boy also known as Shuichi. He carried him into the hospital but the boy seemed to want to get out of his grip, this only caused Eri to hold on tighter.

"Don't you dare try to escape Shuichi," said Eri, the boy blinked in surprise, Eri leaned down and kissed the violet eyed boy on the lips. "I'm back."

"Yuki," said Naraku, Shuichi blinked before asking. "Eri Yuki?"

"I'm sorry Shuichi," said Eri as he placed a hand over Shuichi's eyes. "but please forget about me."

"NO!" shouted Shuichi, removing the hands from over his eyes, it was Eri's turn to be surprised. "I CAN'T, NO I WON'T FORGET YOU!"

"Naraku," said Eri, Naraku covered Shuichi's mouth. "Shuichi, you need to forget me. I have no business in your life anymore, you can be free."

Shuichi froze as Eri's other hand came towards his eyes, tears welled up before he bit into Naraku's hands, Naraku didn't budge when he felt the blunt teeth stick into his hands. 'I won't forget.' thought Shuichi, 'I will never forget you Eri. I still love you.'

Shuichi went limp in Eri's arms, Eri kissed the boys forehead before bringing him into the hospital.

-With Ranmaru-

Ranmaru woke up with a pounding headache and a sore back, he heard a moan next to him causing him to look over to see Yuki next to him. At first Ranmaru panicked but then he realized that this Yuki had bite marks all over his body, unlike the other one who had only the bite mark on his wrist, This was very confusing to Ranmaru, then the Yuki in the house was a fake one. Or was that the real one and the one next to him was the fake one, the Yuki beside him whimpered in fear before waking up. He turned his head towards Ranmaru his gray eyes blinking wearily before focusing in on Ranmaru, this caused the sandy blonde boy to sit up saying. "Ranmaru is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me," said Ranmaru, Yuki curled up next to him before giving him a hug. "Hey I'm a ladies man remember."

"Aw but you two look so adorable together," said an all to familiar voice, Yuki and Ranmaru looked up and saw Sephiroth standing there smirking. Chaos soon came up behind Sephiroth causing Yuki to freak out.

"Aw look he's scared," said Chaos laughing causing Ranmaru to glare at him. "Nice look."

"What the hell do you want from us?" demanded Ranmaru, in a flash Chaos was in front of him pinning him down to the bed.

"We made that quite clear to you when we played with you in the house," said Chaos bringing his face close to Ranmaru's neck before licking it. "We also need you to make that girl angry."

"Girl, you mean Sunako don't you," said Ranmaru, he felt a hand ruffle his hair and Sephiroth saying. "You're not as stupid as you look, yes Sunako-chan poses a threat to us. When she is angry we can predict her actions and kill her."

"You will be surprised," said Ranmaru only to scream as Chaos bit into his neck, Yuki tried to help his friend but found himself in the arms of Sephiroth.

"You aren't going anywhere pet," said Sephiroth before biting into Yuki's neck causing the blonde boy to scream as well.

-With Sunako-

Sunako stared wide eyed at Kyohei who was glaring at her, this caused her to go into her rage and start attacking him. Kyohei fought back but somehow managed to get her pinned down to the ground as he said. "Now tell me what the hell is going on here."

"That boy we brought into our house was not Yuki," said Sunako, Kyohei raised an eyebrow. "Instead he was a vampire called Chaos one of the few vampires who enjoy trying to kill me."

"What did you do to make that group of vampires so mad at you?" asked Kyohei, Sunako sighed before responding. "I am part of a family of Vampire Hunters with a genetic secret I can not be bitten by vampires and those who drink my blood will die, I accidently got bitten by their leader who began to drink my blood but got pulled away by my Aunt who told him the secret. The vampire leader got most of it out of his system before placing himself into a deep sleep after telling his childe my secret and told them to kill me. The main childe Sephiroth, Chaos, Vincent, and the only female Jenova set out to find me creating more vampires as they went. Jenova soon joined her beloved in his sleep leaving the others to carry on the task set before them. I was only 8 when they began to hunt me down, my Aunt got so fed up with it that she sent me here. This house is protected due to the roses protecting my scent, unfortunately Yuki woke Sephiroth up when he was on the quest and they caught my scent. They tracked me here, but Sephiroth needed a plan to make me angry so he got Chaos to transform into Yuki in order to get him inside the house hoping to trick me. Unfortunately for them I thought that Yuki was a vampire and locked him my room. What I didn't realize was that sending Ranmaru in there was basically saying. 'Oh hey here's a hot guy you can go ahead and rape.' to them."

"So they have both Yuki and Ranmaru right?" asked Takenaga, Sunako nodded. "And one of them can shape shift."

"Yes so we need to make codes up and stuff right?" asked Kyohei, Sunako smirked as she nodded saying. "Now listen here..."

Please review.


	5. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
